Blockading For Fun And Profit
Blockading For Fun and Profit is a dogfight mission, and the first mission where you speak to the Fortune Hunters in their location. It uses the stage Mount Smolder. Objective In 3 minutes and 30 seconds: *Finish in 1st, 2nd, or 3rd in a dogfight with Mira Cull and Martin against Skip Rogers, Yuki, and V. Skullfinder. Dialogue Introduction *Justice: Alright. Time to discuss Morcubus' latest atrocity. *Derek: Is it his haircut? Because that thing's tragic. *Justice: It is truly frightening, but no. I'm referring to a new "no-fly-zone" set up not too far from here. *You: What are we up against? *Violet: Remember those mercenaries you encountered, the Fortune Hunters? They're the ones Morcubus hired to enforce the no-fly. *Justice: We need you to get in there and bust up the blockade. And, if you can, convince those scavengers to stop working for MorcuCorp. *Derek: Careful, name. Anyone greedy enough to take money from Morcubus can't be trusted. *You: Roger that. In-Mission Introduction *Skip: You again? Fortune Hunters, show them what "no-fly-zone" means! In-Mission Conclusion *Skip: Oh, no...We'll have to do some overtime to make up for this. Conclusion *Skip Rogers: Hey, here's the hotshot. Those planes you shot down cost money, you know!! *Yuki: Yuki should BITE YOUR FACE for attacking her! *You: Eep! *Skip Rogers: Now, since you're here, I'm going to assume you want something from us. Let me just save you some time: the Fortune Hunters' margins are pretty thin this fiscal. *V. Skullfinder: And whose fault is that, mmmm? I could run this crew better with my eye closed. *Skip Rogers: Anyways, kid, I can't give you much up front, but perhaps we can work something out on the back end. Say, five percentage points? Net, after taxes, of course. *You: I don't know what any of that means. *You: Look, Morcubus wants to squeeze every pilot out of the sky. Eventually that will mean you, too. If you help us, we can stop that from happening. *Skip Rogers: Maybe. Maybe. What kind of cash advance can you offer? Are there any signing bonuses? *You: SkyForce can't afford to pay you anything, but everyone benefits when the skies are free. *Skip Rogers: FREE?! *Skip Rogers: Well, let me just put my CFO hat on here and tell you that pro bono work isn't going to help our bottom line. After all, what's the Fortune Hunters mission statement? *V. Skullfinder: Make money! *Yuki: Find shinies! *Skip Rogers: Right, well...yes. That's close. The make money part. *You: So you really are just a bunch of mercenaries. *Skip Rogers: Hey, I tell you what. You seem like an honest kid, so how about we stop taking contracts from MorcuCorp? Would that make you feel better? *V. Skullfinder: Are you insane? Morcubus is our best client! *Skip Rogers: And if working for him is just going to get us shot out of the sky, then it's just as well to lay low a while and repair our planes. *V. Skullfinder: Not much profit in laying low... *Skip Rogers: So, do we have a deal? No more MorcuCorp contracts? *You: Yeah...sure. (Better not trust these guys...) Rewards '''Gold: '''Renegade Body 2, Overlord Body 2 '''Silver: '''Renegade Wings 2, Overlord Wings 2 '''Bronze: '''Renegade Engines 2, Overlord Engines 2 Category:Missions